


i could not want you more than i did right then

by chasingflower



Series: skam fic week [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, this is soft!!!!!!!! y'all ive never written anything this sappy ever im so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingflower/pseuds/chasingflower
Summary: “Isak?” Even calls, sounding faintly amused. Isak groans again in response, and he hears muffled snickering by the door frame. “Any particular reason that you’re on my bed?”Isak groans again. "I’m not moving.”Even moves and sits at the end of his bed, gaze fixed on Isak’s face. “But, as I’ve said, it’s my bed.”“My day was fucked, Even,” Isak whines, and rolls over to give Even a pout. “I’m tired and I don’t want to move. It’s my bed now.”





	i could not want you more than i did right then

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!! i'm in awe at my own self, i can't believe i wrote this whole thing in, like, a span of three hours. i had this drafted for the skam fic week, but i've only just found the time to crank this out. this is for the day 2 prompt: sharing a bed 
> 
> title from the song kiss me slowly by parachute
> 
> hope u all enjoy!!! <3 <3

Isak’s had a Day. School was rough, work was horrible (do not get him started, fucking hell), and he’s had the warnings signs of a headache for the past half hour. Isak just wants to throw himself into bed and not move, preferably for the next three weeks.

Actually, what he really wants is to be able to get home in ten minutes, but looks like even that isn’t possible: he sees his tram down the street (too far to run, and even if it weren’t Isak’s exhaustion wouldn’t have allowed him to run after it), and the next comes in fifteen minutes. Isak sighs heavily, and grudgingly accepts his fate.

++

He does, eventually get home. Only the elevator is out of service, so he has to walk up four flights of stairs; if he didn’t want to cry earlier, he sure does now. He makes his way down the hallway to the apartment he shares with his friend, Even.

(Even is, by definition, the best roommate a person could have. He’s relatively tidy – he’s willing to deal with Isak’s messiness, which is very kind of him – and he even cooks meals for the two of them. Isak tried once to make breakfast, but due to unexplained circumstances, he caught the toast on fire, so Even has all but banned Isak from cooking, let alone stepping into the kitchen. Even is Isak’s best friend; aside from Jonas, that is – but Isak doesn’t want to kiss Jonas anymore, he wants to kiss his Even, and that’s basically all Isak can think about doing anymore these days. Especially because Even is tall and blonde and his eyes are bright blue and he’s funny and – Isak would like to think that he’s not sappy, but he might be too far along. It’s kind of embarrassing what Even can make Isak do now that Isak knows he likes him.)

Isak opens the door to his flat, dumps his things to the floor unceremoniously, and drags his feet to his bedroom. He pushes the door open, toes off his shoes, and flings himself on the bed. He groans, loudly, and ignores the footfalls of his roommate.

“Isak?” Even calls, sounding faintly amused. Isak groans again in response, and he hears muffled snickering by the door frame. “Any particular reason that you’re on my bed?”

Isak frowns. Even’s? He lifts his head to see – ah, not his duvet. He’s blaming his exhaustion for walking into the wrong room. He drops his head back against Even’s bed and gives a muffled reply. “I’m not moving.”

Even hums and moves closer. “I’m sorry, what was that? You spoke into the pillows, and your voice was all muffled.” Isak can’t see him, but he knows that Even is smiling at him. “It’s a shame, I do love your voice.”

Isak groans, and this time Even laughs louder. With a truly put-upon sigh, Isak rolls himself over so he’s on his back instead of his stomach. He turns to Even with a scowl, and Even, fuck him, beams as a result. “I said, I’m not moving.”

Even sits at the end of his bed, gaze fixed on Isak’s face. “But, as I’ve said, it’s my bed.”

“My day was fucked, Even,” Isak whines, and gives Even a pout. “I’m tired and I don’t want to move. It’s my bed now.”

“Isak,” he starts, voice fondly exasperated.

Isak goes for the low blow. “I thought we were friends,” he starts, and he throws his arm over his eyes in a dramatic motion. He tries to keep himself from smiling, because he can hear Even trying to suppress his laughter. “Besides, you can share.”

Even does laugh, loud and bright, and Isak feels better just listening to it. “While _I_ may be able to share, Isak,” Even begins, and there’s something in his tone that Isak isn’t sure he approves of. “I’m not sure _you_ are.”

He moves his arm to glare at him. “Then I guess it’s mine then, sorry.”

Even gasps, overly dramatic, and Isak finds himself with Even’s body pressed to his side. Isak wills himself not to flush bright red. “We can’t have that, Isak,” Even begins, and he turns to Isak and winks.

“And why’s that?” he says, and he turns on his side so he’s looking Even in the eyes. Even mirrors the movement, so that the two of them are lying side by side on Even’s bed, grins tugging on each other’s faces.

“My bed is better,” Even says imperiously; Isak snorts and doesn’t bother to hide his grin.

“You’re so full of it,” he says, laughing. “Your bed is better? Then why have you stolen my good pillow?” Isak watches as Even pretends to come up with a decent response. He wants to reach out and run his hand through Even’s hair, but he reigns the impulse in. He doubts it would be appreciated.

“You gave it to me, let’s make that very clear,” Even says, and raises his eyebrow when he sees Isak roll his eyes. “Also,” he says, and he’s counting his reasons with his fingers (If Isak didn’t like him by now, he thinks this moment might have done it: the two of them bickering in soft voices, eyes soft and the outside world muted. It’s like they’re alone, in their own little universe, and one of these days Isak really is going to be in trouble). “Your pillow is more comfortable, so I’m keeping it.” Even smiles wickedly, and follows it up with: “If you’ve stolen my bed, it’s only fair that I get to take at least a pillow. I should get even more than that, actually.”

Isak scoffs and shoves him a little. Even gasps and Isak rolls his eyes again. “Stop it, you asshole. You’re so dramatic,” Isak says, and he’s trying to sound stern, but he thinks his expression gives himself away.

“I’m not even done, Isak, how rude of you,” Even says with a laugh. “The third reason, was that my bed, as of right now, has you in it; so why would I want to go?” This comment, while Even had probably intended it to sound light-hearted and airy, seems to have added a layer to the room. Even’s expression has gotten exceptionally softer, and his posture looks like it’s more open.

Isak swallows. He can feel that the air is charged; he licks his lips and his heart stutters when he catches Even’s eyes flicker to watch the movement. “What if,” Isak begins, voice soft. He swallows again, and makes a conscious effort to make eye contact with Even. “What if that was part of the reason I wasn’t going to move?” he pauses. “What if I don’t want you to move?”

“Isak,” Even says, and his voice sounds fragile in a way it hasn’t before. He shifts himself even closer to Isak, and Isak finds himself moving almost in the same instant; it’s magnetic, in a way, both with the charged atmosphere and with the way it seems the two of them always seem to match up. “Isak, can I kiss you?”

Isak heart is fluttering like crazy, and if he could be bothered to think about anything other than responding, he might have been worried that his heart was actually going to fly out of his chest. As it is, Isak looks at him in awe and breathes out the word, “Yes.”

It seems that’s all it takes. Even leans in, leans down, and presses his lips to Isak’s. They’re soft, and it’s slow, but Isak doesn’t think he’s ever experienced anything like this in his life. He knows he’s never been this happy.

When they break apart (after multiple smaller kisses, after pressing their lips together and having to pull apart because they’re grinning too hard to actually do it properly), Isak laughs, a little breathlessly, and presses his face to Even’s chest. “I never want to move.”

Isak can feel Even shift, and he moves to weave his hands through Isak’s hair. “I don’t think I want you to go.” There’s a beat of contented silence.

“I though you said I couldn’t share?” Isak says with a grin and he tilts his head up. Even beams and kisses him lightly.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t, Isak. I just said it was unlikely that you’d be able to.” He continues to run his fingers though Isak hair, and Isak melts into both his touch and into the bed.

“I can try, then?” Isak says, softly, and he lets his eyes flutter shut. He really is tired, but his bone-deep exhaustion has morphed into something better, a kind of warm contentment that he thinks only comes with being in Even’s arms.

Even presses a kiss to Isak’s forehead, and Isak hums. “Yeah,” he says, voice low and quiet. “That’s just fine with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!!! i love u all xxxx
> 
> my tumblr is @evahmohns


End file.
